1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus that manufactures a mounting substrate by compressing a component mounted on a substrate with an adhesive tape interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component mounting apparatus in which a tape attaching device, a temporary compression device, and a normal compression device are provided in this order from the upstream side is known as an component mounting apparatus that mounts a component on a substrate such as a liquid crystal panel with an adhesive tape such as an anisotropic conductive tape (ACF tape) interposed therebetween (for example, see JP-A-2012-227194). A feed apparatus, which feeds substrates, or the like is disposed on the upstream side of the component mounting apparatus, and a collecting apparatus, which collects mounting substrates, or the like is disposed on the downstream side of the component mounting apparatus. Further, conveyor members as substrate conveying mechanisms are disposed between the respective devices.
First, a substrate, which is conveyed to the component mounting apparatus from the upstream side, is transferred to the tape attaching device, and an adhesive tape is attached to the substrate. Then, the substrate is transferred to the temporary compression device and a component is temporarily compressed to (mounted on) the substrate with an adhesive tape interposed therebetween. After that, the substrate is transferred to the normal compression device, and the component is normally compressed to the substrate while being pressed by the compression tool. A mounting substrate is manufactured by the above-mentioned steps. The substrate, which has been subjected to normal compression, is carried to the downstream side from the component mounting apparatus.
From the standpoint of improving work tact, various kinds of work performed in the tape attaching device, the temporary compression device, and the normal compression device are simultaneously performed in parallel. Accordingly, the transfer of the substrate to the tape attaching device from an upstream apparatus, the transfer of the substrate to the temporary compression device from the tape attaching device, the transfer of the substrate to the normal compression device from the temporary compression device, and the transfer of the substrate to a downstream apparatus from the normal compression device are also simultaneously performed in parallel.
When preparation for transferring a substrate to the tape attaching device from the upstream apparatus is not completed due to a certain trouble under this transfer form, the substrate having been completely subjected to work in each downstream apparatus waits for transfer. In this case, the adhesion of the adhesive tape, which is attached to the substrate in the tape attaching device, deteriorates as time passes. For this reason, even though a component is normally compressed to the substrate after waiting for transfer is cancelled, a mounting defect caused by the lack of adhesion may be generated. In an example disclosed in JP-A-2012-227194, as one solution to this problem, time which has passed after the attachment of the adhesive tape to the substrate is recognized, but when a predetermined time has passed before the normal compression it is determined that the adhesive tape is deteriorated, and the adhesive tape and the components (mounting members) are peeled off from the substrate, thereby reusing the substrate.